If I Walked Away
by nw
Summary: PG for one swear word. Post Jusenkyo, it's the end of school for Ranma and Akane, and Akane decides it's time to resolve the situation between them, all or nothing. Slight end of series spoilers. RA


**Author's note:** Okay, so, it seems stupid, but I was snapped out of a non-fanfiction writing stupor by this cheesy little forward I got recently –

_"I asked you if you liked me, you said no. I asked you if I was pretty, you said no. I asked you if I was in your heart, you said no. I asked you if you would cry if I walked away, you said no._

_SoI walked away… you grabbed my arm and said... I don't like you, I love you ... you're not pretty you're beautiful .. you're not in my heart, you are my heart... and I wouldn't cry if you walked away, I would die....."_

It's pretty lame, but at the same time it's cute and gorgeous and inspired me to write this scrappy little story. Review if you want more, or some other story. Feel free to email or review story requests or suggestions. (No anti-RA pairings, though ;) )

**If I walked away**

Akane was suffering from a post-ruined-wedding reflective state of mind. She had, unnoticeably, been analysing both her own and Ranma's behaviour, probing herself with questions and generally undertaking a journey of maturing analysis.

It all came down to nothing though, and she was keenly reminded of an anecdote she had heard when she was younger.

"_If you like someone, but can't decide if you want to be with them or not…" the teenager had told her and her fellow young classmates, who were childishly giggling. "Write a list of all of the good points, and a list of all the bad points…"_

_The young girls' attentions were engaged now._

"_Then throw the list away and go with your heart". The teenager finished with a incandescent smile that told them they might understand when they were older._

That was much like the current situation of Akane. Her family had even taken some time out from Nermina, going on a short break into the mountains. Under the belief that distance would dull the chaos of Nermia, Akane had begun writing her two little lists, the 'positives' and 'negatives' of Ranma. Ironically, as she was about to scribble something on the 'negatives' side, three simultaneously enraged 'fiances' had thrown three simultaneously dangerous weapons at her – and that was the end of her list.

And this was the point that they were at. Stuck in some kind of post-climax but pre-admittance relationship – it was one step after friendship but one step before romance. Jusenkyo wasn't enough to snap Ranma into admitting (to her directly) his feelings, would anything, ever?

Hmm… Akane pondered, with mere intrigue, because she found that melancholy didn't belong much in the town of Nermia, where everyone seemed to wear their iron hearts on their sleeves except her and her fiancé.

But nevertheless, times were changing, and this state of limbo would have to be snapped into one realm or another at some point. And time was quite literally changing – they were growing older, and now school was at it's finish. They were reaching crossroads and the knowledge hung in the background that this ongoing farce would have to be resolved or dissolved, eventually.

Ranma had equally been pondering, but in a somewhat less realistic and more basic-oriented way. He had been pondering what dinner would be that night. But on a more general and serious level, he had been wondering what Akane's recent behaviour meant. She was distant and somewhat detached, though she didn't appear depressed or otherwise. He was perceptive to an extent. When it came to examining other people's behaviour and actions, he was well-trained for that; years of martial arts had rendered it natural. However, examining and questioning himself was something that he didn't do unless forced to. For Ranma, actions spoke louder than words; and much more clearly expressed his emotions, which were indiscernible to himself.

The sun rose, signifying the last day ever of high school for the uppermost year.

It was a day without classes, a lazy day with students indulging themselves in merry conversations which entertained their future possibilities and pathways. Crowds of students gathered and dispersed, wandering about the school, seeking teachers for references or other multitudes of activities.

Towards the back gates of the school, Akane leant against the wall, solitary. She had successfully predicted what happened next: Ranma hopped down next to her, with trademark agility.

"Where've you been? I was looking for you!" he questioned.

She inwardly grinned – the easiest way to find Ranma was simply to wait for him to find her. But the grin didn't last long… if she didn't push herself to do this it would never get done. Violent, hyperactive butterflies flew down her oesophagus and into her stomach, as she looked at Ranma and responded.

"Uhm… Ranma, can you come with me for a minute?"

He looked slightly puzzled, "What's the matter?"

"Well, nothing really … oh just come on!"

And she began walking, at a brisk pace, right out the school gates and into the winding path behind them. Ranma shrugged and followed with arms behind his head and hands resting on his neck, she had been acting strangely after all. Being led away into an isolated area, however… with only Akane… he began to fidget.

"Akane, you realise that this is wagging, right? If that crazy principal catches us, he'll try to shave our heads again, or present us with some other insane leaving gifts."

"Well, our classmates are probably receiving their end-of-school head shavings right now."

Ranma grinned at the mental image of Daisuke and Hiroshi with buzz-cuts.

They reached a desolate patch of pavement, partially blocked from the street path with over-grown tree branches. They stopped.

"So what's this all about…?" trailed Ranma, visibly nervous. Akane closed her eyes, regained her composition, sighed, opened her eyes and turned around.

Ranma was slightly taken aback by the determination he saw burning in her eyes. She had a look of purpose and a countenance of being on some sort of mission. For an insane few seconds, he thought she was about to challenge him to a martial arts match.

"There's something I have to ask you," she began.

"Y-yeah?" his heart fluttered. Denial was already crashing down gates in his mind.

She took a breath, "do you like me? As more than a friend?"

He almost jumped out of his skin at the abruptness of such a question. Why would she want to know, so aggressively? Shouldn't she be all shy, if she was afraid of a negative answer? She must not care… he couldn't be vulnerable…

"-n-no…" he stuttered.

Pain flashed in her eyes, but keeping her head up, she pushed on, "would you even cry if I walked away?"

Was this why she was asking? She wanted to leave? FINE! Who needs her anyway?!

"No."

There was stillness between them, and emotion from either only seemed to ooze around, assisted by the breeze. Then she turned, feeling like a million small pieces of crushed stone; her ego completely deflated. And she walked.

Ranma keenly felt the change in atmosphere, the thick chi which had just thickened the air – he was aware of his own, hostile chi, given off by his own foolish interpretation of the motives behind her questions. But her chi – it almost seemed like what Ryoga gave off beforehis massiveshi shi hokodanwas given off. Oh shit – he had really hurt her, trying to protect himself.

He stood and watched her walk, and felt as if slow motion sensors had kicked into his body. Everything was put quite clearly into perspective for him – déjà vu of Jusenkyo even flashed in his mind, the possibility of loosing her, - it was all or nothing.

So Ranma ran, without even feeling his legs. He caught her arm with his hand, and turned her to face him. He saw signs of tears which had yet to escape. He blushed red, sweated and was extremely decomposed. But the truth would make things right.

"I don't like you..." he said, slowly. Akane's face was struck with one of disbelief.

'He ran here to tell me that again? Did he have a death wish?' Apparently she had underestimated his tactlessness.

"I love you."

The floodgates in his head opened. Now the worst was over, the next part was easy.

"If you walked away… I wouldn't cry. I would die."

His blue eyes burned into hers and she felt the pain amend itself instantly and hit the opposite emotional scale. The butterflies were up in her heart now and in her throat, her blush matched his, and she uttered, for the first time… "I love you, Ranma."

The best ice-breaker that she could think of was to emphasise rather than downplay these declarations. Unthinkingly, she took a step towards him, tilted her head up, and pulled his neck down.

He felt as though thousands of emotions were erupting inside of him, and he felt her breathe on his lips. And finally, after so many near-misses, Ranma and Akane's lips touched.

When they parted, each was smiling with exuberance. His arms had protectively found their way around her waist and their bodies were touching. It seemed all very natural. Ranma was still blushing, though. Akane ran her hand down his face. She didn't want to break this moment, but she looked down, and inched her body away.

"But… what are we going to do … about… you know, everyone who … likes us or wants us to marry instantly or wants to kill us and…" she mumbled, looking down. She was taken aback when she looked up again and saw him still smiling happily.

"Aw heck, are you kidding? That's the easy part!" he truly believed it, too. His foot-mouth disease mixed with pride lead him to add, "Now that you've admitted your TRUE feelings, ...no one has a chance."

She whacked him on the arm lightly with narrowed eyes, but humour filled them.

"WHO'S true feelings? I believe you mentioned something like… you know, sounded a bit like, you love me? Isn't that right? Hm? Hm?"

He looked humbled but high spirits gave him a glow. "Hell, no one's going to mess this up unless it's us. Let them try."

And he cupped her face and they kissed once more, with certainly more to come.

_Awww. So tell me what you though! If it's requested, I'll write more, or some other story. Just review with ideas, suggestions, requests, and most importantly - feedback! _


End file.
